


VR-poreon

by Azenlove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, Consensual, F/M, Feral x Feral, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Human to Pokemon, Kissing, Knotting, Large Cock, Lemon, Licking, Love, Lust, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Pokemon x Pokemon, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Submission, Terms And Conditions, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Vaporeon x Vaporeon, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azenlove/pseuds/Azenlove
Summary: As an avid VR gamer, it’s no surprise that you built up so many hours inside Pokelove - a game designed to simulate intimate and often sexual relationships with Pokemon. As a regular player, it's no surprise they offered you a free trial of the Blue Suite. The normally extortionately-priced rooms allows you to play in VR as real Pokemon...it’s a dream come true! However, something about the experiences seems a little too real. After being transformed into a Vaporeon turns out to be permanent, you’ve got a few questions. Thankfully you’ve got a friendly Pokemon companion to lead you through it all...even if she is a little horny? Contains TF and a life lesson in why you need to read the T&Cs.
Relationships: Showers | Vaporeon/ Showers | Vaporeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	VR-poreon

Virtual reality flips the impossible on its head, making even the most ridiculous situations possible. You can be whoever you choose in any environment a computer can possibly simulate. Literally, it’s a sandbox only limited by your own imagination. Yet where VR turns every conceivable idea into an experience, it was PROSPECT™ that brought VR to the masses. The company revolutionized online gaming. Cheap headsets combined with a global hosting platform meant anyone could access the vivid world of simulated reality...for a small monthly fee. The technology gold rush that resulted even drove the creation of the world's first AI - a highly sophisticated intelligence named “ADA” to maintain such a huge global computer network. 

However, it wasn’t PROSPECT’s intriguing history that got me interested in virtual reality. Instead, it was my, uh…rather _unconventional_ interest for the Pokemon franchise. Nintendo released a free-roaming Pokemon Go platform a couple of years ago. I think there’s already over one-hundred-million headset users immersing themselves in the world of catching and training virtual creatures. 

Pretty cool eh? Yet it was the more, uh… _involved_ aspects of Pokemon sprites that caught my interest. While some fantasised about catching and breeding Pokemon, I wanted a little more player participation. Ok. Let’s be blunt about this. I mean **_really_ ** breeding Pokemon with my own dick. VR makes such fantasies possible. Sheesh. I’m not the only one doing weird stuff when living out my dreams. Nor am I alone in my enthusiasm for the sexual experiences which only a virtual world can provide 

‘Welcome _WetVap69_ !’ A soothing female voice awoke me from my thoughts. ‘Thanks for logging into _PokeLove_ , a fan-based game **not** in affiliation with Game Freak. Please wait whilst we load the game lobby.’ 

I took a second to adjust the VR headset around my ears, breaking the immersion briefly to get comfortable. Still, you only needed to zone-out a little and the VR world once more becomes indistinguishable from reality. Rolling my shoulders, I wave my hands in front of me and watch my virtual hands mimic the motion exactly. Sure, I could have spent a _lot_ of money customizing my avatar to more closely resemble the Pokemon I was interacting with...but I’d rather avoid declaring I was some blatant furry and instead pay to access more areas in the _PokeLove_ complex. 

A whoosh of white light and bright rainbows of colour spun past my face. Blinking away the brief buffer screen, I focused instead on the lobby materialising around me. Flashes of colour began to stabilise into recognisable structures. A couple of seconds later and I found myself standing in the red-carpeted lobby of what appeared to be a posh hotel. My shoulders relaxed almost immediately as I let out a happy sigh. 

Being somewhat of a regular to the _PokeLove_ complex, I’d become used to the mahogany veneering covering every inch that wasn’t red fabric and gold emboss. A few leather sofas dotted the large entrance room. Some formed private booths, with a rather shaded corner providing privacy for a Braixen in the arms of a young woman. The lobby was a modern twist on art deco. Geometric designs seemed to guide your eyes up and inwards towards the reception desk. Thankfully there was no queue.

I skipped over impatiently, greeting the NPC behind the desk. Our conversations were normally standardised, but the young male receptionist welcomed me with a small smile anyhow. 

‘Hello there _WetVap69_ ! I hope you’re _feeling_ in _Pokelove_ today.’ A smartly dressed man used the typical address somewhat sardonically. The NPC checked a small computer hidden behind the counter. ‘This is in fact your one-hundredth visit to _Pokelove!_ As a special reward, you’ve gained access to the Blue Suite for the next twenty-four hours. Congratulations! Are you interested in redeeming your reward now?’

‘Hell yeah.’ I didn’t even try to suppress the bubble of excitement in my stomach. A grin leapt to my face, ‘I’ve clearly been spending a bit too much time here.’ 

‘It’s the least we can do to settle you in.’ The reception chuckled. ‘However, I do have to provide some standard terms and conditions of using the Blue Suite. Some actions may result in **permanent** changes to your player profile. Is that ok?’ 

I waved away the pop-up appearing before my eyes asking to read through the conditions of use. I’d installed an auto-accept function that falsely ticked I’d read and agreed before I even had time to notice the bold writing. It was unlikely to be anything important. Game makers had to be over-cautious these days and small text floating before your eyes made me nauseous. 

‘Yeah yeah. That’s fine by me.’ 

‘Great!’ The young man leant down under the counter to grab a keycard. ‘I doubt I have to explain the function of the suit to a regular like yourself! I hope it’s been worth the wait! It’s the fourth floor, exiting the lift on your left. Enjoy your time in _PokeLove!’_

I smiled warmly in return before pretty much skipping to the elevator. It all seemed too good to be true! Twenty-four hour access was an impossible luxury...and given the bank holiday weekend, I could make full use of the trial period. 

Ok. I might need to add some context here. _Pokelove_ is a site that hosts kinky VR experiences and is known for creating really intimate (and often very cute) relationships with virtual Pokemon. You can hug, date, and even enjoy rampant pornographic sexual scenes with various Poke-favourites if you were willing to pay enough. I mean, most people visit Pokelove for blatant Pokephilia, but each to their own. However, the nature of PROSPECT means you’re limited to simply role-playing your avatar...unless you pay _even more_ to unlock higher tiers. 

The Blue Suite was just that. A VIP area created for the purpose of experiencing Pokemon _as_ _a Pokemon!_ Like seriously, I’ve heard people become Lucario’s just to bury their bulbous dicks inside some cute Gardevoir. The Suite was everything I’d dreamed about since the very first day I’d even brought myself a VR headset. Look, we all have our kinks...and mine is getting a knotted dick sat on by a cute Eeveelution with my tail wagging. I wanted to _be a Pokemon_. Pretend point-of-view VR videos wasn’t enough. Whatever AI there was at play maintaining the PROSPECT simulation must have caught on. I’d been offered a taster...most likely in an attempt to convince me to pay _even more_ money for monthly Blue Suite access. 

My hands shook with excitement as I called a lift going up. A loud ping sounded a few moments later. I took a step back as an older woman exited the elevator in the arms of an impossibly masculine Lucario. They only had eyes for each other, though I looked away any how to give them a little privacy. Some took the facilities that _Pokelove_ offered more seriously than others. A few players were using the public lobby space. A couple walked past with an Eevee trotting happily at their feet. A buff Zoroark entered through the revolving doors holding paws with a player that had spruced up her avatar so much that they looked like an overly sexulised version of the same Pokemon. Like seriously, at least _try_ to keep your bust to something remotely human…or Zoroark I guess? 

Stepping inside the empty elevator, my hands were practically shaking with adrenaline as I chose the fourth floor. When the doors slid open on the previously locked level, butterflies were dancing in my stomach. I bounced over to the closest door which had been painted a soft sky-blue. A quick twist of a brass handle and the suit door opened into a luxury apartment. Behind, a female steward was already waiting for me with a cheeky grin. I had to remind myself to breathe as I stepped inside.

‘Hi there _WetVap69_ !’ The smartly-dressed _PokeLove_ staff member NPC greeted me at the door of the apartment. ‘Welcome to the Blue Suite!’ 

‘Thanks.’ I mumbled, eyes taking in as much as they could. Unlike the rest of the _Pokelove_ complex, the suite was decidedly modern. The apartment was composed of wooden-floored space bordered by lime-white walls on all sides but one, where a large window looked out across rolling meadows. Surprisingly, the only blue colouration was the faintly azure bedsheets on a large king-size bed stood proudly in the centre of the room. Cerulean pillows dotted the duvet and surrounding floorboards almost as an afterthought. 

‘Before we can settle you in, I will have to ask you to remove your headset.’ The steward requested politely. Beautiful blonde hair cascading down onto the shoulders of a porter's dress. ‘It will help to make the experience more immersive.’ 

‘Huh?’ I was still in a state of utter excitement at _finally_ being in the Blue Suite. However, the sudden reminder that this was indeed virtual reality broke the immersion. ‘Uh...don’t I have to choose a Pokemon first?’ I countered, peeved off by the small reminder of reality. 

However, there was no time to complain as the NPC reached forward and tugged off my PROSPECT headset in one smooth motion. I flinched from their touch. 

Like any sane person, I _knew_ that video games couldn’t interact with reality in that fashion. It was _virtual_ reality...it wasn’t real! However, the sudden release of weight from my cheeks was undeniably real. With the headset apparently gone, the computer simulation appeared to grow more vivid, as if I’d removed a bad pair of prescription glasses. To say I was confused was an understatement. The _PokeLove_ steward grinned, pocketing the cheap headset in a waistcoat pocket before heading for the door. 

‘Don’t worry. We reviewed your recommendations in preparation. I hope you enjoy the use of our facilities! Stay in _Pokelove!’_

‘I thought that-’ Before I could even word a suitable reply, the NPC shut the door with a soft click behind them. 

‘What the hell…’ I stuttered, befuddled by a strange mash-up of confusion and dithering enthusiasm in my gut. I’d expected all the glitz and sexual glamour I’d heard rumours of…not to be left in an empty room by myself! Seriously, this is it? I gazed around the modern apartment unsure if the Suite was just some exotic con. Something didn’t feel right. The sudden increase in graphics clarity since ‘removing’ the headset was alarming. My eyes grew itchy and I rubbed at them automatically. 

‘Uh...the fuck?’ 

Lifting a hand to rub at my eyes, I was taken aback by the lack of resistance. Sacrificing the already fraying VR immersion, I’d itched at my face only to find my headset was gone! With growing panic I pinched my cheeks harshly as if the pain could wake me from the dubious situation. This was impossible!? How could I be inside VR _without_ a headset? I’d lost all sense of location, struggling to recover any true sense of standing in the centre of a messy bedroom. Shit. It was as if I was _actually_ standing on the edge of the Blue Suite. 

‘The hell...? This has to be impossible right?’ I mumbled. Well, I knew the higher VIP tiers were supposed to be good but I didn’t realise they were going to be _this_ good. Ugh, I wasn’t being brainwashed by those crazy binaural beats thing that gamers had been on about?

Blinking slowly, I grew unsettled at the feeling of dampness between my eyebrows. Thanks to having VR goggles strapped over your face, it was a common place to sweat. Maybe it was a good sign? Rubbing at the spot, I wiped what felt like sweat from my hands only to find a cloying moisture now stuck to my fingers. Shaking it off, I grumbled at the sudden displeasure. An empty room and now a sweaty face? The Blue Suite was steadily turning into a real disappointment. 

‘What the-?’ 

My eyes widened when I stared down at my hands. Having unsuccessfully shaken off the supposed sweat, I shouldn’t have been surprised to see something stuck between my fingers. Aqua blue glistened from the backs of my hands. A splash of colour which seemed to refract the light like wet leather. I raised my hands up to study the strange material. 

My first thought was that there was some bug in the PROSPECT programming. However, that quickly changed when the aqua colour started spreading over my hands. Well, not spreading in the way you might have imagined. My skin seemed to be the thing that was altering - flesh growing paler and becoming a monochrome blue. I tried to shake the moisture off my hands again but to no avail. My fingers were already changing colour as the epidermis softened into something resembling seal skin. The tips of my fingers felt out what might have been a rubbery texture before they too were consumed. A sensation like dipping my hands in warm tar assaulted my senses. 

It was then that panic finally overcame my morbid fascination. 

I spun for the door, reaching for the handle only to find it wouldn’t budge. Shoving at the mechanism and I was greeted by a strangely numb sensation in my hands. My breath stuck in my throat when I realised the damage I had caused. Scrabbling at the door had left long claw marks in the wood. 

It was then that the puzzle slotted together in my head. 

I stared at the thick, black pads already beginning to harden over my palms. In fact, they weren’t hands any longer….more like enlarged blue paws. The blue coloration and changing skin were the start of what appeared to be some kind of transformation. A flush of warm spread across my cheeks when I realised what was happening. All the rumours were true! I was turning into a Pokemon! My uncertain inspection transformed into a joyous one. I eagerly tried to recognize what creature I was becoming. 

Any concern over just how _real_ the simulation felt were forgotten over my growing excitement. Actual blue paws! Wiggling my fingers and it no longer felt like I was moving slender human digits anymore. Stubby blue toe beans waggled, cute black claws moving back and forth. I could see the skin already changing colour around my wrists, flesh thickening and forming an oddly rubbery aqua sheen. 

It was only the sensation of heat across my forehead and ears that indicated my face too was changing. The trigger of the transformation appeared to be around my eyes. I could feel my skin lighten and change across my cheeks, tugging at my jaw in a strangely comforting manner.

In fact, there was no pain to the changes. The skin of my forearms (and rapidly my biceps too) was remodelling with only a faint tingle. It was more like a tickle, bringing a slight giggle to my lips as the new azure colour was already reaching my chest. A numb, pleasurable heat grew in my muscles...like the feeling you get when you relax in the hot bath. However, given my excitement over the developing transformation, all it achieved was giving me an erection. I wasn’t entirely sure if I was being turned on from the transformation itself, or my own excitement that I was undergoing it.

This was really happening! I was _actually_ turning into a Pokémon!

My arms felt a little stiff as I went to remove my shirt. I was already in the process of kicking off my shoes, mind skipping ahead to the embarrassment of being left tangled in my clothes. However, I was in no way anxious over the transformation, growing more and more delighted by my changing form each moment. My front paws were decidedly feline in character and remarkably cumbersome as I tried to pull my shirt over my head. The lack of movement denied to my paws was strangely arousing. 

‘Come on…’ I mumbled, amazed at just how difficult it was to mouth the complaint. My jaw felt too long. All I wanted to do was pull my shirt off! It was as if the fabric was getting caught at something around my neck. I pulled harder, getting my claws stuck into my shirt and wiggling my head out. I felt dampness across my cheeks and a painful puckering of the skin under my chin. 

‘Fuckin’...thing!’ I yelped, tugging again but throwing myself way off center. With my arms trapped in the fabric of my shirt, I couldn’t do anything to stop myself toppling onto the floor. There was a loud rip as I tumbled, pulling myself free of the material. My top decided it would be better to tear down the middle than stretch over my head. 

I pulled the fabric away, marveling at how the skin covering my chest down to my waist was already changing colour. The aqua blue colour was homogenous, only darkening a little around my armpits and to mark a swirl of thin, fuzzy coat below my neck, like seals fur. 

The aquamarine colour was starting to become distinctive. If only because of the blubber-like skin and colouration, I knew I was becoming some type of water Pokemon. But with cute little paws? There weren’t many to choose from, surely? 

I only grew certain regarding what I was becoming when I felt something touch my shoulder. I tilted my head to try and get a look...only to find my movement limited by what felt like a cone around my neck. I tried again, this time looking the other way but with the same result. It was only out of the corner of my eye that I spotted something bright white and somewhat translucent encircling my neck. There was no doubt about it...I’d grown the frill of a Vaporeon. 

Shaking my head in wonder, I couldn’t help but stare at my newly changing form. 

My whole body seemed to buzz under my thick blue hide, wrapping me up tightly like I was trapped in a warm wetsuit. All the while, there was an oddly alluring humming between what felt like hugely enlarged ears. I felt the need to submit to the transformation, not that I was in any way resisting them. I’d wanted this for so long that I couldn’t even consider fighting it. 

Still floundering on the floor, there was something remarkably arousing about the limited motion of my neck. I lifted my front paws to poke at the new frill, feeling it snap back into place like oiled sailcloth. However, what was more interesting was how I could _feel_ the padding of my paws through the frill itself. The tight hide was highly sensitive, rubbing against the carpet underneath me almost sensually. Even touching the frill with a clawed toe bean sent a small pulse of arousal down my spine. How did this feel _so real?_

I pushed myself into a seated position slowly, if anything to remove the pressure of my painfully erect member. There was no denying just how amazing the situation was. Aside from utter wish-fulfillment in terms of becoming an actual Pokemon...I was surprised at just how stimulating the whole experience was. My new aqua skin was much more sensitive than any human’s. Each small touch felt like a gentle caress which sent warm pleasure bucking through my nerves. It felt good. Like, _really_ good. 

I stifled a lusty groan as my dick began to harden.

I fumbled with my large front paws, trying to get the correct leverage to push myself upright. For some reason I felt top-heavy, resting on my side somewhat precariously. I distracted myself by trying to remove my trousers. It was a race to remove the material even at the same pace that my new aqua blue skin was spreading. Frantically, I kicked my legs so as to watch with glee the transformation of more _involved_ parts of my anatomy. There was no way I was going to miss this!

However, the undeniable thrill of seeing my dick growing in a huge knotted beast was dampened by a tingling sensation in my back. I twisted to remove an itch at the base of my spine. The motion was somewhat laboured, given I struggled to hold myself upright on my new forelimbs. Uh, why does that feel so warm? A moment later and I realised what was happening. An oddly pleasurable stretching of my spine marked the manifestation of a blue tail beginning to protrude above my rounded rump. 

‘Ahhh shit... _that feels good_ _...!_ _’_ I mumbled, experimenting with new muscles forming over my rear. My tail was enlarging rapidly, growing longer and thicker with each passing moment. The new extension of my body felt warm and fuzzy to my senses, like being numbed by anesthetic. It stretched the skin across my back pleasurably as I successfully attempted to wag the appendage. Darker blue nubs began to form across the top ridge. Each marked an additional vertebrae adding surprising flexibility as I curled my new tail back around myself. The tip had split in two, large aqua-coloured fins already widening. If there was any uncertainty before whether or not I was turning into a Vaporeon, it was quashed by the new fishy tail. 

My butt practically waggled. The excitement at my new form sent satisfying shivers up my elongated spine, my tail wagging joyously as the transformation.In the minute or so it had taken the tail to form, my body had gone through some pretty major changes. At this point I was more Pokemon than human - a realisation that created a pulse of hot arousal between my loins. My back legs were already shortening, bones re-fusing into new positions more suitable for an Eeveelution. The sensation of my knees switching directions was strangely satisfying. Now that I had a tail as well, a quick scan of my body suggested there wasn’t much left to transform. The satisfaction of _finally_ fulfilling my dream was electrifying. The added stimulation of my more sensitive form only acted to make the growing desire in my groin worse. 

Wait...what was going on down there? 

I rolled onto my back with some difficulty. Adjusting my fishy tail out of the way took some mental concentration. I had no time to remark at exactly _how_ my back legs had snapped into the rounded hindlegs of a quadruped. Instead, I looked over the tip of my muzzle, too preoccupied to figure out why a black button nose was hiding the base of my vision. I reached forward with a front paw to stabilise myself, already growing hot with the need to see my throbbing cock. 

Or at least, that’s what I was expecting. The Pokemon transformation was wrapping up any final changes, my skin slowly morphing blue in the recess between my back legs. The excitement of the changes had edged me to full mast, my pink cock already throbbing with the craving for release. A blob of precum dribbled from my tip even as the pale human flesh began to darken towards a deep red colour. I kicked my legs, feeling the pressure of rippling muscles in my rump twitch my painfully erect member. The feeling of my skin turning to seal-like blubber had been pleasurable before - but the sensation of it coating my balls was unbearable. 

‘Vvvvaaaaaa…’ I groaned needily, head tilting back in growing euphoria 

I practically panted, not caring how my long flat tongue lolled out of a new short muzzle. Drooling, my eyes widened as I watched my balls begin to shrink and recede into my soft blue hide. _Wait...What?_ That wasn’t supposed to happen! However, my initial ambivalence was instead replaced by delight when I saw my dick begin to expand. The flesh deepened into a dark red colour even as it began to swell into much longer, thicker, tapered shape. A grin spread across my muzzle as I arched my back in bliss at what felt like ten inches of sheer lust for relief pulsated between my back legs. Oh shit, it never normally felt _that_ good. 

I just needed to...ughh!

My paws wouldn’t reach paw enough, blue toe beans only catching air as I tried to accommodate my lustful need. My finned tail wagged in a mixture of delight and sexual frustration. Each change had only built up my excitement for the following. So far, my experience of the transformation had felt rather passive. Now I was a spitting image of a Vaporeon, I couldn’t simply spectate any longer. 

Not only that but I had what looked like an eight-inch red rocket waving about between my legs. 

It was then that a rather cheeky thought surfaced. How could I resist being lewd when that was the whole point of _Pokelove?_ Still, there was a moment of hesitation as my eyes sparkled fervidly at the impish desire. I rolled my narrow shoulders, hoping the frill wouldn’t limit my neck movement too much...though the thought of such resistance was oddly arousing too. 

At this point there was no holding back. I reached forward, testing the new-found flexibility of my spine. I could curl around on myself without really thinking. OK, that was a good start. Now all I needed to do was...uh! _Come on!_ Opening my mouth wide, I stretched my tongue out between two rows of sharp little teeth. Wrapped up full circle, my short muzzle rested on my chest straining to reach my enlarged member. over-extending in what was quickly becoming a huge sit-up, my attempt to pleasure myself left me panting in defeat. _Seriously?_ I’d seen loads of images of Vaporeon’s sucking themselves off! It couldn’t be that hard?

I tried again, lifting my legs up whilst balancing precariously on my back. All it achieved was a near-miss almost bashing myself in the face with a back paw. My new body felt strange to my senses, controlling it like trying to fly with an inverted controller. Tail writhing in discomfort, I rolled over onto my side to see if that would help. Pulling in a ragad breath, I curled up as tight as I could before thrusting my muzzle forward. For a brief instant my tongue licked across the pulse tip of my bulging red member. The stimulation left my cock spluttering, a dribble of cum mixing with my saliva to leave a salty taste. 

The accomplishment drove my fervent attempts up a notch. Huffing out a deep breath, I almost went cross-eyed as I focused on my girthy red member. Unlike a human, my Vaporeon dick was tapered with a much thicker base, a couple of veins bulging from the sheer amount of blood swelling my member. A low whimper escaped my throat, but was quickly replaced by a groan of pleasure.

‘Vvvaaa...Vaaaa…’ 

I couldn’t help myself. To my new sail-like ears, each pant sounded sounded erotic. The muscles on my back rippled as I curled up tighter, extending my neck as far as it would go. My tongue reached my dick and I bucked without meaning to. Thankfully my maw was stretched wide as the tip of my cock squelched inside my mouth, lubricated by a steady stream of lusty drool. I felt the flesh of my dick on my tongue. But more importantly, I felt the wet embrace of my tongue and mouth sucking on the top couple inches of my bulbous red member. The small lick was enough to make my legs buck again, my body craving the release that only squirting out streams of thick cum could satisfy. 

‘Enjoying yourself?’ A sweet, feminine voice yanked me out of poor attempt at _auto fellatio_. I froze mid motion, my long tongue still wrapped around the pointed tip of my dick. Looking upwards, I hoped that the hot shame warming my cheeks wasn’t obvious. 

A cute Vaporeon face gazed down at me. I grinned back sheepishly, unable to do anything whilst still curled up in a rather laboured position. The Pokemon giggled.

‘Hey cutie.’ The Vaporeon smirked, ‘I see you couldn’t wait to try out your new form.’ 

The new arrival was the embodiment of a sexualised Pokemon done perfectly. She was clearly a Vaporeon, with three fleshy fins protruding like ears and a mohawk encircling a rounded face. Lilac eyes narrowed on my compromised position. A damp button nose sniffed daintily at the end of her softened muzzle...likely smelling the sweat and salt of my previous activities. 

‘Uh…Hi.’ I straightened my spine, falling awkwardly onto my side as my tail uncurled. Blushing, my attempts to stabilize myself weren’t the most graceful. All four of my limbs ended up flailing as I went to stand. My knee buckled suddenly and I landed on my snout with a squeak. After a frenzied scrabble at the floorboards, I righted myself and stood proudly in front of the female as if nothing had happened. 

‘Hi.’ I tried again, lifting a paw to wave. However, the restriction of my wrist joints made such a gesture more like an awkward flap. I felt my tail droop at the failed greeting, my every emotion acted out my a combination of my ear vanes’ and neck frill’s voluminous expression. 

The Vaporeon stood opposite openly laughed. It wasn’t a mocking response, instead making light of my rather clumsy footing. 

‘Awww. It’s ok.’ Her voice was smooth and silky. However, there was a cheeky playfulness to her tone when she reached forward to boop me on the nose with a paw. ‘Well, aren’t you the cutest! I’m Pearl. Nice to meet you.’ 

I recoiled, going cross-eyed for a moment. 

Pearl took a few steps forward, taking a long look across my new form. I felt exposed under her gaze, wondering if it normal to feel this... _naked_ . I mean, Pokemon aren’t supposed to wear clothes but I _was_ stood in front of a total stranger with my cock out. I had yet to decide whether the exposure was embarrassing or oddly arousing. Thankfully, I didn’t have time to worry over my nudity when Pearl began prodding my side with her snout. There was no respect for personal space as she booped me on my shoulders and flanks with her muzzle, tail waving up in my face. 

‘Hmmm...You’ve got a good physique.’ The female commented. She peered back at me, a cheeky smile revealing perfect little rounded white teeth. ‘They did a good job on you, eh cutie?’

‘Uh thanks…’ I mumbled. ‘You’re, uh...beautiful.’ 

Look. The reason I used _Pokelove_ was that I didn’t have to partake in awkward human interaction. I wasn’t any good at flirting or even complimenting people in general. But that didn’t mean I was in any way lying. Peal really _was_ beautiful... in a way that only a feline Pokemon can be. Her face was perfectly sculpted to accentuate sparkling eyes and delicate snout. My eyes trace down her neck and the curves of her body. The Vaporeon’s had weight in all the right places. A slim middle widened out into a thick behind with perfectly weighted thighs. 

However, it was how Pearl held herself that made her so alluring. There was a sly confidence to her steps as she brazenly rubbed her side against me. I didn’t miss the suggestive way in which she flicked her tail to catch the tip of my own, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Though I’d only been a Vaporeon for five minutes, the social cues seemed fairly self-explanatory. This close and my nose was filled with the smell of orchids. Wait...was that her scent? 

‘Wow. A gentleman too!’ Pearl hummed to herself. ‘They got it right with you! Wholesome yet fuckable. Not a bad combination, if a little shy…?’ 

Pearl nudged me again and I almost toppled over, flailing my tail outwards to maintain a steady balance. The Vaporeon continued to giggle, playfully watching my growing embarrassment. My face hardened in concentration as I stumbled. Perhaps it was a better idea to just sit down...

‘So! Watcha called then?’ Pearl, who had finished her examination, plopped herself down with noticeably more elegance in front of me. Her ear fins perked up in a clear sign of interest. ‘Got a name yet?’

‘I’m…uh…’ 

I struggled to form the correct words. No...it wasn’t that. For some reason I couldn’t recall what I was called. It’s not that I’d somehow forgotten my own name...it was as if I’d never been called anything in the first place. There was an empty spot in my mind. I didn’t have a name? No! Of course I did. I was called... _called…_ Ugh! The blank memory was strangely frightening. 

‘I...I can’t…uh...’ I trailed off, too muddled to admit the truth. 

‘Of course you can’t, silly!’ Pearl tilted her head to the side, ‘Haven’t you thought one up? It’ll need to be something cute for an adorable little guy like you!’

Her eyes sparkled, hovering for long that was necessary near my rear end. I recognised the lusty look with surprising ease. Still, I couldn’t get over how I’d openly been called cute...and _adorable?_ Really? I mean, I’ve never been a good-looking guy and such comments left me flustered. The impish way in which Pearl took control of the situation was something I could endure even as I looked down at my feline form in a completely new light. _Cute...Me!?_ I mean, I wasn’t an overly chunky Vaporeon...but she called me _adorable!?_

‘What’s the matter cutie?’ Pearl leant forward, her muzzle butting under mine and pushing my snout up to meet her eyes. The caring response was curiously intimate. ‘I can help if you like?’ 

‘I don’t understand.’ I admitted slowly. I couldn’t focus too hard on my words, given that speaking felt strange through a muzzle. My tongue kept getting in the way.

My mind floated back to lucidity. This was supposed to be a VR simulation! The transformation, trying to suck my own cock...and now this? Everything felt so undeniably real. Shaking my head, I couldn’t feel the tell-tale weight of a headset strapped across my face. That wasn’t right. Stamping my feet and the sensations of wooden floorboards under my thick paw-pads was alarmingly real. I knew higher tiers were supposed to be more immersive, but such realism seemed impossible. It was like I’d been transported to the _Pokelove_ complex for real. 

‘How about...Bruno?’ Pearl watched me for a reaction. A small frown developed across her forehead, frill drooping a little as she watched me concerned. It was obvious she thought I was stewing over a name...rather than whatever strange existential crises I was having. I didn’t think simulated people like the Vaporeon could act so human….or should I say, so _Pokemon_?

‘Umm, Pearl?’

‘Yeah I know right, I don’t think it suits you either.’ She mumbled, wagging her tail in frustration. 

‘No. It’s uh...why can’t I remember my name?’ I phrased the question delicately. My voice sounded meek even to my ears. 

‘Oh!’ Pearl straightened, her white neck frill bunching-up momentarily. ‘Didn’t you read the terms and conditions? It should have said something about memory loss?’ 

There was a long pause. 

‘You didn’t, did you…’ The female watched my blank expression, her face hardening into a grimace. Pearl practically groaned, face-palming herself with the back of a paw. ‘But you’re aware of...you know, what you signed up for?’ 

‘A free trial of this suite?’ I tried uncertainty. 

‘Oh you fishbrain!’ Pearl whined. I wasn’t sure why the Vaporeon was so distressed, a cold dread forming in the base of my stomach. _What had I signed up for?_ My tail sat absolutely still, paws twitched as I waited for the female to explain. Pearl shivered, 

‘Right. How do I say this?’ She hummed for a second, gathering her thoughts. ‘Sooo….Uh. You’ve been uploaded into a computer. Using the Blue Suite means that a copy of yourself is turned into a Pokemon...and _Pokelove_ uses that digital copy, which is _you_ by the way, to staff the complex….that makes sense?’ 

I wasn’t entirely sure what emotion my face was showing, but shock might have been an understatement. I’m surprised I didn’t faint there and then. It was with disbelief and hint of denial that my eyes flicked from Pearl to staring down at my two front paws. Not simulated, but my own _real_ paws. At least, in the same sense I was real? Ugh. How was I supposed to get my brain wrapped around this... 

‘So I’ve been...cloned?’ 

‘Sure! Something like that’ Pearl seemed to find my unease humorous. She smiled, though it might have been an attempt to ease my uncertainty. ‘I got the treatment a few weeks ago...I think? Yup. It’s been great! Don’t need to worry about food or money. And all the sex you could want! It’s amazing! Like seriously, they bend physics here so your orga-’

‘Which means this is permanent?’ I cut through the Vaporeon’s growing excitement. My voice shook. I mean, _how was this possible?_ I’d been uploaded into a computer!? 

Pearl, who had been wiggling her large butt on the spot only a moment earlier, froze. She must have seen the anguish in my face as she rushed forward suddenly, scooting up close to me side. Before I even knew what was happening, her tail was wrapped around mine and she pressed her snout up against my neck frill. 

‘Hey. It’s not that bad…’ She comforted camly, ‘You haven’t died or anything. You’re just a copy and now you get to...well, whatever you can imagine! Pleasing guests is a big part of life now. But you _really_ feel it. Trust me, you’re going to love it.’ 

I was happy for the show of compassion, feeling a cosy warmth inside as Pearl rubbed herself up against me. I guess the motion was an Eeveelution equivalent of a hug. The fact I was now no more than a digital computerised avatar was difficult to accept. But Pearl was a copy as well? How come this was all going on and I’d never known? Ugh, I wish I’d turned off that stupid auto-accept. Being stuck inside virtual reality as a simulated Pokemon. Trapped inside a computer. Forever. 

To be honest, I was surprised at how unemotional I was.

I mean...maybe this was a dream come true? Perhaps not the bit about being cloned into a computer...but to live as a Pokemon! This was something I’d always wanted. And to actually live in the _Pokelove_ was the icing on the cake, with as much _satisfaction_ as I could possibly fathom. And then some. 

‘I guess it’s not so bad…’ I admitted softly. ‘What’s happening to the...uh, _other_ me then?’

‘That’s the spirit! Ummm, whatever they’d be doing normally? Have any nice plans?’ 

‘Not really.’ I didn’t think admitting I was going to be alone for a long weekend (most likely getting-off to VR simulations) was a good idea. 

‘I wouldn't worry about _them_.’ The female made an effort to differentiate the real me from the digital clone I had now become. It was a reassuring comment. 

Pearl’s fishy tail curled around mine. I initially tensed at the contact before she started running her fins up and down my appendage in a soothing manner. I puffed out a sigh, beginning to accept my new situation. A Vaporeon inside _Pokelove_ , who’d have thought? Pearl was right, this was awesome! It didn’t take long for my mind to start imagining a number of lewd thoughts regarding my future life. 

Pearl’s tail tickling my own only acted to excite me. I shuffled on my back legs, hoping to hide what I soon predicted would be another erection there. The female didn’t seem to notice. 

‘You’re going to love it...or should I say _Pokelove_ it?’ The Vaporeon chuckled, ‘But come on! You need a name. At least _something_ for me to yelp later when we get around to fucking.’ 

I blinked, 

‘And don’t say something stupid like _Dave_ or anything.’ Pearl continued. Still pressed up against me, her muzzle rubbing against me cheeks was becoming increasingly sensual. The two of us were similar sized Pokemon, though Pearl might have been a little bigger if she sat up straight. Our neck fins rubbed past each other. 

I tried not to concentrate on the close contact...but what was the point? I mean, there were no real repercussions of my actions anymore. The whole point of _Pokelove_ was to get-off to dirty situations involving Pokemon. I should be enjoying this! 

Ignoring any previous inhibitions, I returned Pearls Pokemon hug with a small lick on her forehead. The Vaporeon giggled, narrowing her eyes on me slyly. 

‘Oooh. Feeling a little better?’ 

‘I...I think so.’ I nodded, ‘How about Koi...for a name I mean?’ 

Pearl appeared to consider it ‘Hmm. Too fishy. Though it would fit, not that you’re _actually_ being coy or anything, eh?’ She giggled, rubbing her snout against my neck. Her finned tail wrapped around my tail even tighter. I sat there, trying to hide my excitement at what was becoming an increasingly intimate situation. The warmth of her body was hugged up against mine created a bubble of warmth in my lightly-furred chest. 

I gave her another little lick. Without warning, a low rumble slowly began to reverberate through my chest. For a second I wondered what was going on...until I felt Pearl nibble weakly at my pale frill. _Wait, was she purring?_ The vibration was definitely a vocalistion from the female. Across my sensitive, aqua skin I could feel her gentle breathing. Her spine twitched as her tail wagged. I tried a small lap across her forehead with my tongue to test if it would elicit another purr. 

‘How about Ren?’ Pearl’s voice had dropped a tone into some rather flirtatious. ‘My _cutie_ Ren?’ 

‘Yours?’ I exclaimed. The female giggled, leaning her body up against my own. The claim did have a nice ring to it. Whether it was the fact that I’d turned into a Pokemon, but the idea of being _owned_ didn’t sound that bad. Pearl battered her eyelids. 

‘So you like the name?’ 

‘Ren.’ I rolled the word on my long tongue. It wasn’t bad. Given that I couldn’t remember what I’d been called previously, it would have to do. Ren. I thought I’d have felt some kind of admission or acceptance. However, it was difficult to worry about being a Vaporeon clone when I kept getting distracted by Pearls relentless purring. She was practically vibrating next to me, sending pleasing sensations down my spine. A warm smile spread across my muzzle. Pearl must have noticed. 

‘You enjoying yourself there?’ The female rolled her narrow shoulders, perfect sea-blue skin rippling. Her voice dripped with desire. ‘Hey. How about I show you around your new body? Hmmmm?’ 

‘I’m guessing that involves sex?’ I returned her question with a blunt one of my own. Pearl faked a wounded look, unable to maintain the bashful expression as a sly grin slipped across her face. 

‘Don’t rush cutie. We’ve got all the time in the world.’

Before I knew it, her fishy tail had uncurled from my own and was already maneuvering round to swat my belly. I inched backwards on my paws, not wanting to break the warm contact between the two of us. I’m not sure how Pearl managed it, but without barely moving she positioned a tailfin up against my groin. The female grinned, rubbing her shoulder against me simultaneously to _another_ rubbing motion between my back legs. 

‘You’d be amazed at just how flexible a Vaporeon tail can be.’ Pearl’s voice was sultry. ‘It can reach some _very_ important spots…’ 

I’d expected to feel the sensitivity of her fleshy fin rubbing against my cock. Even flaccid, there should have been some sensation...but I didn’t feel anything. Sure, there was very tangible pulsating heat. Yet for all intensive purposes, it felt like Pearl was simply rubbing against flat skin. She returned to softly purring, but even that didn’t send the right feeling in my privates. I took a moment to look down over the top of my rather erect neck frill, having to turn my head to look past the black tip of my nose. 

Where I expected my dick to be, there was nothing but flat aqua sealskin. Whilst arousing, Pearls tail was effectively caressing nothing but empty space. 

‘W...where’s...www…’ I stuttered, unsure how to phrase what felt like such an absurd question. 

‘Hmmm cutie?’ Pearl was rocking slightly as she brushed her tail repeatedly between my legs. 

‘Aren’t I supposed to have a penis...or is this a Vaporeon thing?’ 

Pearl faked shock but it descended into a giggle. 

‘I’m obviously not doing a very good job.’ She stated. Pearl’s tail paused as she leaned back, inspecting my face all of a sudden. Her yellowed ears fins pulled back to display an adorable, if rather shrewd face. ‘Maybe _this_ will help?’ 

I wasn’t expecting the kiss. 

It came from nowhere. Pearl reached out and pushed her muzzle up against mine. I recoiled in surprise, mouth dropping open. It was exactly what the Vaporeon wanted. She pressed her lips against mine, tongue already pushing past my teeth and brushing the inside of my mouth. My body knew what to do before I did, my own tongue reaching out to meet hers. My muzzle tilted sideways to make room for the embrace, a hot flush spreading across my chest and down to my groin. Pearl didn’t hold back, playing across my tongue with her own. There was a burning in my cheeks as I tried to resist...before remembering there was no point. Pearl’s eyes glowed like lilac diamonds when she felt me return the eager kiss. We locked lips, exploring each other's mouths. I could feel her hot breath tingling my wet nose. 

All the while, Pearl’s long fish-like tail was circling around my nether regions. The area was growing hotter and more needy by the moment, spurned on by our impassioned kiss. Out of the two of us, it was Pearl who broke the contract. She rubbed away a thin dribble of saliva with the back of a blue paw, a mischievous smirk on her face.

‘Hey, why don’t you have a look now…?’ 

I was panting, unsure whether it was from the kiss or my own arousal. Pearl used a front paw to lightly push on the top of my muzzle. I was forced to shift my gaze from her beautiful face down my own chest. The Vaporeon removed her tail, revealing the nib of my manhood underneath. Unlike normal felines, Vaporeon’s didn’t have spines. It was long, pointed, and a stark fleshy red compared to my new blue skin. 

‘Oh…’ I mumbled, abashed. 

I knew that many Eeveelutions had sheaths for their dicks to nestle within. Maybe I didn’t have that novelty because I’d transformed into a marine mammal. Instead, my penis had retracted into a narrow fleshy slit. The tip of my erect member was beginning to emerge, bulging and bright red. It twitched as I instinctively tensed my nether regions to feel my dick harden pleasurably. 

‘That’s nice.’ I spoke between pants, still out of breath from the kiss. 

‘And there’s plenty more from where that came from.’ Pearl replied smoothly. She snuck a quick peck of my lips again as if one kiss wasn’t enough. ‘Ready for some proper fun Ren?’

Pearl reached up with a paw and booped me on the nose again. Before I could react she’d bounded off, chasing across the open-plan room. The Blue Suite looked different from a viewpoint practically at knee-height. The bed seemed huge and the floorspace much more suited for running around. Pearl dodged a cushion, aqua tail raised as she sprung up and onto the bed. The motion was elegant as she landed softly on the duvet. 

After a moment's hesitation, I lay chase. 

My paws scrambled across the floorboard. With catching Pearl as an incentive, I managed to control my floundering feet and scoot across the suite. It wasn’t graceful. Tail spinning like a propeller, I struggled to keep my balance, sliding across the floor to the foot of the bed. A collection of blue cushions slowed me before I crashed into the wooden bedframe. Pearl chortled from above, leaning over the edge of the bed. The Vaporeon stuck her tongue out.

I backtracked a few steps, tensed my haunches, and attempted to launch myself onto the bed. 

Not everything went to plan. Sure, I managed to propel myself onto the duvet...but I’d misjudged the strength in my legs. The jump sent me flying over the top of the bed and almost across to the other side. I yelped, twisting in mid-air and extending newly-discovered claws to dig into the blankets. It was almost a perfect save. 

That was, until the momentum of my tail dragged me with it tumbling off the mattress. The duvet was swept-off with me as I crashed onto the floor. 

Pearl’s laughter broke me out of my embarrassed stupor. I untangled myself from the bed linen. The stunt had stripped the duvet off the bed...and brought Pearl with it. She was rolled up in the plush sheets by my side, chin resting against my back. Pearl wrestled with the duvet for a moment before realising she was well and truly stuck. She laughed. It was a buoyant giggle which the Vaporeon struggled to control. 

‘Well,’ Pearl panted, lilac eyes shining from the rolls of a duvet-burrito ‘I think I’m stuck.’ 

‘I’m so sorry!’ I found my feet once more, stretching on my limbs with a newfound appreciation. I’d never been athletic. To jump over a king-sized bed without meaning to...that was impressive. 

Paws turned out to be a rather useless method of trying to unroll Pearl. She was well and truly stuck. It was only through butting my head against her side that I succeeded in unrolling her from a plush cocoon. The female giggled uncontrollably the whole time. When the thick blanket finally released her she unfurled upside down, legs flailing. It was a rather compromising position, all four paws in the air. Not to mention the thin fluff covering her chest and stomach showing. Pearls hips were the perfect shape, widening out to support her large fishy tail. However, it was the sex nestled within her privates that stole my attention. 

Sure, I’d been in enough VR sex-scenes to have seen a Pokemon vagina before. However, to stand with my snout only a few inches away from her glistening slit was something else entirely. It was already moist...or maybe that was a permanent thing for Vaporeons?

‘Who’d have thought you were into bondage?’ Pearl joked dryly. She didn’t move however, still flopped on her back nestled in a nest of azure pillows and bedding. ‘That was...unexpected.’ 

‘I didn’t-’ I went to protest but was interrupted by a light, tinkling laugh.

‘I’m just teasing you Ren.’ Pearl noticed my attention wasn’t at her dainty face, but resting on the space between her legs. Seeing it...just _thinking about it_ made my body ache. Watching point-of-view virtual simulations is one thing. But to actually bury your feline cock into a tight Vaporeon pussy was something else entirely. Pearl didn’t seem to mind the staring, ‘Like what you see, cutie?’ 

‘Yeah.’ I breathed, nose twitching at the scent of orchids and something faintly salty. 

‘After untangling me so gently, I think you _deserve_ a closer look.’ Peal closed her thighs. Using her tail as a counterbalance, she rolled onto all four paws. Facing away with me and I was met with the sight of ample hips and a tightly sculpted behind. Pearl wiggled, the darker sapphire blue ridge down her spine weaving hypnotising shapes. The female turned around to look at me, ear-fins animated by her impish excitement. 

Pearl lifted her tail to the side, widening her stance to display herself. A small, puckered butthole rested under her tail and below that...her pussy. The slit was already moist, folds capacious with what might have been a hood too. Much of her furred crotch was already damp, a sure sign of her growing lust during the prior teasing. 

‘That close enough?’ Pearl purred. Before I could respond, she shuffled backwards a few steps. Her arse was pushed upwards into my face, her glistening sex placed at eye height a few inches from my snout. Even as I was recoiling, Pearl bounced back another step and pretty much sandwiched my snout between her butcheeks. 

‘Or, how about that?’ 

‘Mmmphhh...That’s good!’ I called back, muffled by her buttcheeks. At this point, my wet nose was pressed against the female’s sex. I sniffed. Even as the lewd thought popped into my head, I opened my maw and gave a long lick across her pussy. The reaction was instantaneous. Pearl shuddered, butt twitching from the teasing. A sweet yet salty taste tickled my tongue. I went for another lick but Pearl pulled forwards, sliding herself off my face. _Had I done something wrong?_ My nose twitched as she lowered her tail to block her slit. 

‘Hey! Did I give you permission to touch…!’ The Vaporeon’s tone was more flippant than harsh. Her voice was provocative, as if daring me to try the same motion again. 

‘Sorry.’ I mumbled even as I struggled to hold back a cheeky grin, ‘I thought…heh’

‘Well somebody’s keen.’ Pearl rolled her eyes. However, if the quivering of her vagina was anything to go by, her body was still craving the stimulation. I licked my lips, tasting a hint of her juices on my tongue. I loved knowing that my body had excited her. That even my amatuear touch was enough to turn her on. 

‘Are you always this wet?’

‘I’m a Vaporeon. What would you expect?’ 

‘Oh…’ I trailed off, ‘That’s a thing then.’ 

‘Something about being in _Pokelove_ means you’re always horny.’ Pearl explained. She sighed as if this was actually a problem. A lustful look sparkled in the female’s eyes. ‘Why? Aren’t you?’

She spun around, bending down to inspect my groin. I shied away but Pearl was persistent. With her head fin tucked down, she had a cheeky peek at my highly erect cock. I tried and failed to hide a blush. The Vaporeon prodded my side with her muzzle. It was a request to spread my legs and I did just that to give a better view. However, it wasn’t enough for Pearl. She lowered her head before butting me in the side. Expecting some form of rough foreplay, I wasn’t prepared to be flipped over onto my back.

‘Vaaa!!’ I yelped, tumbling over. Even as I squirmed, Pearl jumped on top of me and placed two paws either side of my chest. Her limbs locked my front legs into place even as her tail immobilised my own. I struggled briefly before realizing it was no use. Pearl had me firmly pinned. I wriggled but the slightly larger Pokemon was too experienced to let my feeble attempts at escape succeed.

‘What was that for?’ I whined. My neck frill prevented me from looking down, my field of view consumed instead by Pearl’s shrewd face. 

‘Eh.’ She tilted her head from one side to the other, ‘I just felt like it. Besides, you look _so adorable_ like this!’ Her eyes trailed down my chest to my dick, hidden out of view. Pearl licked her lips, intent for what she planned to do clearly painted across her face. 

‘How do you like it? Want me to go easy on you?’

‘Uhh…yeah?’ I struggled for words. 

The female inched forward. I could feel her breath on my nose, ears fins pulling back in a clear display of submission. The abrupt manner by which Pearl had taken control was starling...but not unwanted. I squirmed under her. Not from unease, but from how turned on I was from having all control stripped away. I could barely move, Pearl pressing down on top of me like a sack of bricks. I could feel her damp crotch pressed against my belly, tail pressing me deep into the azure pillows. She leant forward to nuzzle me, but her horny desires instead turned the gesture into a fervent kiss. 

I was putty in her paws. 

Her lips pressed against mine forcefully, locking muzzles as I fell limp. Surrendering to the kiss was easy, my body responding in kind with a lustful groan of pleasure.

Unlike last time, Pearl didn’t hold back. Her kiss was passionate, her body pressing against my own to the point I didn’t think I could have escaped if I tried. That alone sent a racing pulse of arousal down my chest. Breath steamed out of my nose. Pearl moaned, the gentle sound turning into a resonating purr as she sucked at my lips. 

I didn’t realise that it all been a distraction. 

Whilst disarmed from the vigorous kiss, Pearl had edged her butt backwards. Back legs quivering, she’d held her slit over my member. I wasn’t aware of how she lowered herself down ever so slowly onto my bulging member. It was only when my tip began to spread her folds that I realised what was happening. 

We groaned simultaneously, pausing the kiss as the Vaporeon took more and more of my dick inside of her. There was nothing I could do as she pinned me, pushing herself down onto my shaft. The feeling was euphoric. All my fantasies of what sex as a Pokemon would be like faded in comparison to reality. Pearl was warm, wet, and oh so tight. Juices coated her sex, lubricating her entrance as she forced herself down onto me. The way her insides hugged against my dick was electrifying, surrounding my manhood with her slick sex. I panted, only then realising that the female had finally broken her assertive kiss. 

She rested her muzzle on my forehead, moaning as she lowered her crotch lower, taking more and more of my dick. I felt a shiver down my spine, legs bucking as my body instinctively tried to lodge myself deeper inside. Pearl bounced for a moment, sinking further onto my rod with a pleasurable groan. 

Pearl’s lightly furred legs rubbed against my own. Her butt pressed against my crotch as she finally took all my length with a breathy grunt. I felt her vagina snuggly pressing against my cock, her insides dilating around my throbbing member. For a while the female just hovered there, sat on my dick with her muzzle resting against my head. I could feel her deep, lusty breaths as the female tried to contain her horny arousal. 

Any pain at having my dick bound within Pearls warm folds were nothing compared to the intense pleasure. Pearl lifted herself up, exposing an inch of my dick and hovering there. I could feel her legs shaking, the temptation to force herself down onto my shaft hard to resist. There was nothing I could do but wait, breathing heavily as she slowly pressed herself against me once more. Pearl was in complete control. 

‘Vaaaaaa~’ I groaned, unable to stop the primitive noise. 

‘I Didn’t...’ Pearl was panting, her words were laboured as lowered her muzzle to rest against my forehead. ‘...Think...ohh...you were soooo...big!’ 

Pearl’s insides squeezed my dick tightly. I whimpered, the pressure only sending pleasure coursing through my body. I could feel Pearl’s heart beating as she lay against me, front paws pressing against my chest as she prepared to lift herself again. This time I pulled backwards, sinking deeper into the plush duvet to ease the motion. The sucking of Pearl’s folds against my manhood was indescribable, the muscles in my legs quivering before my body relaxed. Pearl pushed herself down, panting as I thrusted upwards. The two of us fell into a steady rhythm, humping into each other simultaneously. Our breath mixed, small groans from both of us amplifying each pound of Pearl’s crotch against mine. 

At some point Pearl pulled at my paws, setting them behind her round rump. I clung on, paw-pads squeezed against her plush blue sealskin. I whimpered, unable to express the ecstasy of having my dick massaged by the Vaporeon’s slick vagina. Resting back into the cushions, I let Pearl take the lead. She bounced up and down, growing steadily faster as the two of us developed a smooth thrusting motion. Her weight was a pleasing mass on my stomach, my groin roaring with heat and building pressure. I knew I wasn’t going to last long. Thick cum was brewing inside as I grew closer and closer. 

‘Oh Ren! Ohhhhhh...ohhhh Ren~!’ 

If Pearl’s long thrusts were anything to go by, I didn’t think she was going to last either. I didn’t know if it was just the fucking, but a strange connection formed from the binding of our bodies. I could feel each tense movement of Pearls muscles as if they were my own. The Vaporeon tipped herself forward, chest resting against my own. I could feel her heart beating frantically. I moaned, feeling my dick seem to swell inside larger and larger. Oh, she was _tight_ , 

A sharp pain in my ear only seemed to make the pleasure even more intense. Pearl groaned through a mouthful of my ear fin, her small teeth lightly tugging at the yellow translucent skin there. Wait? _She’d bitten me?_ I gripped harder with my paws around her rump, careful not to sink my claws into her behind. Pearl pressed herself against me, her tail pushing against mine as a way of supporting her humping. I gritted my teeth. Drool dripped down from my ear onto my frill. The way which Pearl asserted her dominance only turned me on more. 

I whined in excitement. At this point, my brain was completely fogged but lust. I didn’t know how long Pearl had been bouncing on my cock. It could have been seconds, minutes, or an hour. There was no sense of time as her moans shifted higher and higher. Her thrusts became irregular, insides squeezing my cock tightly. I knew an orgasm was close. I was surprised I’d hung on so long. My cock felt ready to burst. The final hilting of Pearl down onto my penis broke the floodgates. With a squeal the Vaporeon thrusted down, taking all I had to offer. Pearl’s butt squished against my crotch as the bulge in the base of my member lodged inside. My dick pulsated, the scorching heat of orgasm tearing through my body. 

I squirted my seed inside of her. My dick pulsated, rock solid against her pulsing vagina walls as I felt female juices seep across my nethers. Whether by planning or some strange miracle, we both orgasmed at the same time. I pushed up into the Vaporeon, feeling Pearl’s pussy walls squeeze against my member. There was nothing else left to give, my dick ballooning inside as thick cum seeped into her womb. The feeling lasted for eternity, our bodies pressed against each other. I only knew it was over when Pearl dropped my ear fin and reached over to lick me fondly on the snout. 

‘Now that...that was something.’ She spoke wryly between pants,

I’d felt all my strength seemed to leave me along with my seed. Flopped against the cushions, there was nothing I could do by nod and whimper in agreement. Pearl giggled, wiggling on top of me. Still locked together, there was an intimacy to the situation that I wasn’t expected. Pearl sighed happily, resting herself against my chest. The weight of her body on me was soothing, even as my dick still spluttered inside her warm walls. She wiggled for a moment as if to make herself comfortable. Tepid female fluids coated my thighs. 

‘That was amazing...you’re amazing.’ I puffed between breaths. Pearl smiled tiredly. A thin sheen of sweat clung to her blue skin. It only made the scent of orchids stronger...along with a mixture of salt, sex, and exertion. It was a pleasing smell that made me suck in a deep breath. 

‘So....that was your first fuck as a Vaporeon.’ Pearl rubbed her muzzle against my chest tenderly, ‘Worth it?’

‘Yeah! One of a kind.’ I stuttered, a warm feeling in my chest from the contact. Or was it the sex? 

Pearl chuckled, ‘Natural laws don’t apply here. Each time’s like that...if not better! You’re permanently horny, always ready for sex, can edge for as long as you like…’ She trailed off, smushing her face against my neck frill. The motion was cute and I returned the affection with a little lick across her forehead again. The Vaporeon shivered. With a sigh, I rested my front paws on her back. 

‘This is really cute.’ I smiled, basking in the cosy post-sex glow. 

‘Yeah. And your knot means I’m stuck here for a while.’ She replied with dry humour. 

I should have expected that. Peal chuckled at my silence, lifting her paws up to encircle my neck. My dick was still sheathed in her pussy. I couldn’t see, but could definitely feel the base inflated as a stopper. Even after emptying myself off cum, my dick was still solid and firmly lodged inside. Pearl didn’t seem to mind, her vagina tightly enclosing my penis. I could feel our fluids mixing inside. I guess being in a computer simulation meant pregnancies weren’t a thing either. 

‘Wow…’ I sighed happily, taking in the whole situation of being curled up and knotting inside a Vaporeon. ‘This VR thing is great.’ 

‘You’re so silly Ren.’ Pearl rubbed her muzzle up under my chin, ‘You know. Even with all this, it still gets kinda lonely. The sex is amazing...but sometimes you just need a friend?’ 

I couldn’t miss the suggestion in her voice. This time, I took the lead in wrapping my tail around hers. Hugging Pearl against my chest, I rested my muzzle against hers. A moment later and a low purr reverberated through my chest.

‘We can be friends.’ I agreed gently. ‘Of course.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Pearl cooed, ‘Though sex like this would still be great. It’s not the same with the player avatars...I prefer it with you.’ 

‘I think I can live with that.’ I mumbled, giving a sweet little kiss on her forehead. ‘But I’ve got to lower my expectations?’ 

‘Heh. You’ll have to see. Once you’ve shrunk a little, I can show you around. Maybe try out some threesomes with a few guests? Try out some kinky stuff maybe? How does that sound?’ 

There was no hesitation in my response,

‘That sounds amazing.’


End file.
